


Hi

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, Cute, Dean Has Issues, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, M/M, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Pointless, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: The first thing your soulmate will say to you when you finally meet each other shows up as a tattoo on your arm when you turn 13. By knowing what that phrase or sentence is, it can help you to find them so that you can be together for the rest of your lives. Unless you get stuck with something that everybody says to you. Like Dean Winchester and his two letters:Hi. Cuz yeah, that's gonna helploadsin figuring out who his freaking soulmate is. Thanks, universe.





	Hi

**Author's Note:**

> It would seem my depression demands that I write a bunch of short, fluffy one shots. Well, at least I'm getting something good out of it, right? I'm doing this whole thing on my Nook at the moment, because my desktop is in a non-functioning sort of way currently, so pleeeeeeeeease, if you see any spelling or gramnar errors, lemme know so I can go in and fix them. Because touch screen keyboards suck so effing hard omc kill it with fire...

There would never be a time where Dean didn’t have the worst luck in soulmate tattoos in the entire room. It just wasn’t possible, not with something as over-said as _Hi_ scribbled on his arm. When it had first shown up at 13, when everybody else in his class was getting sentences and actual phrases, he’d been a teeny bit… upset. Just a smidge. Sulking in your room for over a week, refusing to leave even to go to school counted as teeny, right? The only reason he had left was to stop his parents from going through with their threat of sending him to a therapist.

After that day, though, Dean had always worn a long sleeved flannel shirt over his t-shirt. Just because he got stuck with the most vague soulmate mark humanly possible, that didn't mean he had to show off his shame to the world.

But even if he hid the mark, he always paid attention to any strangers that said hi to him. He doubted he’d ever find the right hi, but he still paid attention. Even though it was beyond exhausting. For years, every time some kid he didn't know said hi, his heart would jump a little, and he’d say something random off the top of his head. But never once did anybody react like he’d said something amazing. Exhausting. So damn exhausting. By the time his sophomore year in high school ended, he’d basically given up. It wasn’t like people met their soulmate when they were this young anyway.

He spent his entire junior year being a grumpy jerk, according to his little brother. But really, could you blame him? He was basically a freak, or at least completely screwed. And it didn’t help matters any that, near the end of the school year when Sammy hit his 13th birthday, he got a nice, easy to spot sentence. How often was a person asked if they knew sign language, after all? Watching the little nerd teaching himself sign language after that was just too much for Dean, and his perpetually shitty mood only got worse.

When summer break started, Dean decided to spend all three months trying his hardest to forget those two stupid letters on his arm. A few weeks in found him at his friend Gabe’s house, watching horror movies at four in the morning. The credits rolled as Dean yawned, but he didn’t feel like sleeping just yet. “Which one next?” He asked.

“Dude, it’s almost the ass crack of dawn, and my cousin’s showing up sometime before noon,” Gabe complained, letting out a yawn of his own.

“Night’s still young,” Dean said with a grin.

“Then watch it yourself. I need my beauty sleep,” Gabe said as he dropped the remote in Dean’s lap.

“Sleep ain't gonna help you there,” Dean teased, rearranging the pillows and blankets on the couch to make himself more comfortable.

Gabe walked around the couch and leaned over. “True, Dean-o. You can’t get any prettier than this.” He waved his hand down his own body and winked.

Dean threw a pillow at him, and they both laughed as Gabe headed to his bedroom, the only one down in the basement where the rec room was set up. After he was alone again, he popped a random slasher flick into the DVD player and settled into his cocoon of blankets. He was fast asleep before the third teenager died.

He was still asleep when he felt the creepy sensation of somebody watching him. It was enough to bring him out of his random dream, and he cracked one eye open experimentally. The other followed shortly, and when they finally focused, they were met with a pair of blue ones that looked unrealistic, they were so vibrant. “Hi,” a gravelly voice said, startling Dean in his barely awake state to the point that he fell off the couch.

He let out an oof when he hit the floor, and sent a quick glare at the guy the blue eyes belonged to and grumbled loud enough for him to hear “That’s a great way to get punched in the face, you know?” He heard the guy let out a gasp, but damn it, he wasn’t done complaining yet. “Sneaking up on a guy, startling him by staring all creepy like? What the hell, man?” He rubbed at his elbow, which he’d hit on the way down and now throbbed painfully. “Who the hell are you, anyway?” He looked back at Blue Eyes, who was still staring at Dean like a deer in headlights. Jeez, was he overly sensitive or something? Should he apologize?

“Hey, Dean, you’re awake and already met Cassie. That’s, like, most of my to do list for today,” Gabe said as he walked out of his bedroom.

“Dean?” Blue Eyes (Cassie? no way was Dean gonna call a guy Cassie) said, still staring with those enormous wide eyes.

“Uh, yeah?” Dean answered, confused.

Instead of answering, the guy pulled up the sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing even though it was late June and moved around to the side of the couch Dean was standing on. “You’re… you’re my…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, so instead he shoved his arm in Dean’s face.

_That’s a great way to get punched in the face, you know_ was written on it, in the same place Dean’s _Hi_ was. Dean suddenly understood the guy’s expression. Dean rolled up the sleeve of the flannel shirt he’d forgotten to take off before passing out, and showed his.

“You’re not really named Cassie, are you?” Dean asked, because why not say something stupid?

The guy shook his head. “No, my name is Castiel and my cousin is just an assbutt that won’t let go of childhood nicknames.”

“You wound me, Cassie,” Gabe said in mock pain. “So very cruel, isn't he Dean-o?”

“No, that was totally accurate,” Dean replied, a bit sick of his own nickname but he could never get Gabe to quit.

“Great, you find your soulmate and then you gang up on me,” Gabe pouted. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Yep,” Dean said, only mostly teasing. Gabe was his friend, sure, but he had his annoying moments. Like right now.

“Bye,” Castiel said, wiggling his fingers behind him in a wave. Dean was kind of falling in love now, soulmate mark notwithstanding. Gabe huffed a little as he went upstairs, but it was beyond obvious he was only doing it for show, so Dean didn’t bother feeling guilty.

When they were finally alone, Dean started to feel shy. This was kind of a big deal, what if he screwed it up? This was his freaking soulmate. That was kind of huge. “Why are you wearing a hoodie when it’s hot as balls outside?” Dean’s mouth asked without his brain’s permission. Yep, his soulmate now almost certainly thought he was an idiot.

“It’s, umm…” Castiel fumbled his words, blushing slightly. Which was completely adorable, not that Dean had thoughts like that. Nope, definitely not.

“I’m an idiot and you don’t hafta answer any of my stupid questions if you don’t want to,” Dean said quickly, staring down at his feet. “Sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.” Find soulmate, immediately mess everything up. Of course.

“No Dean, it’s not you, I promise,” Castiel said, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. “It’s the mark. I… people would see it and read it, and think… they thought my soulmate was going to be abusive, and they’d pity me. I couldn't take all that pity, so I started covering it up. But now that I know the context behind it, I understand. You were protecting me. Thank you.”

“I was… what?” Dean said, back to confused.

“You were warning me of how others might react in that situation. So, you were protecting me,” Castiel reasoned, and it… actually made sense. Dean would never hit somebody on purpose, but a lot of other people might lash out at someone waking them up like that. He’d been complaining, yeah, but he’d never planned on hitting the guy, even if he hadn’t ended up being his soulmate.

“So, I’m like your knight in shining armor or something?” Dean asked, liking the image that popped into his head. He grinned goofily, which made Castiel smile back.

“If you’d like,” Castiel said softly.

“Yeah, I think I kinda would,” Dean said back just as softly. He leaned in, looking at Castiel's lips. “Can I… can I kiss you?”

Castiel's smile got even bigger. “I think I’d like that, Dean,” he whispered and their lips met. Every single thing he had read and heard about the first time you kissed your soulmate paled in comparison to experiencing the real thing. Heaven itself paled in comparison.


End file.
